This invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling and stabilizing the swing mechanics of a golfer. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for and method of stabilizing the right knee (the left knee for left handed golfers) of a golfer such that a critical knee flexion angle is maintained throughout the golf swing, the weight of the golfer is properly transferred, and the right hand side (left hand side for left handed golfers) is properly loaded for reliable, consistent, controlled, and safe golf swings.
Although there are variations of swings in professional and successful golfers, all of their swings obey certain principles that allow for consistent ball striking. The golf swing can be broken down into three basic phases: (1) take-away; (2) impact; and (3) follow-through.
The objective of the take-away phase is to properly load the right side (or the left side for left hand golfers) and set the club at the top of the swing. In this phase, the golfer moves the club head from left to right (vice-versa for left hand golfers) and shifts weight from left to right. A critical aspect of the take-away phase of the golf swing is the maintenance of the right knee flexion angle which prevents unwanted vertical motion and allows for proper loading of the right side. The impact phase of the golf swing consists of pre-impact portion and an impact portion. A critical aspect of this phase of the golf swing is the transfer of the golfers weight during pre-impact from the right side back to the left side for impact. A proper initial weight shift to the right side and preservation of the right knee flexion angle allow for a successful shift to the left side for impact.
Finally, the follow-through phase of the golf swing consists of post-impact and completion of the swing. Proper balance is critical and essential to properly finish the golf swing. Importantly, balance only can be achieved with proper swing mechanics in the first two phases of the swing, i.e. the take-away and impact phases.
It is well known in the art that faulty swing mechanics leads to an increase incidence of injury and results in uncontrolled and misdirected golf shots. A common swing fault producing errant shots in golf is produced by allowing the right knee to extend on the take-away and lose its initial knee flexion angle that is present at ball address. This fault causes the golfers weight to remain on the left side (right side for left handed golfer) while the club is at the top of the golf swing. Hence, on the downswing the weight either transfers to the right side or remains on the left causing a variety of errant shots including fat (striking ground first) and thin (striking only ball and no turf) shots.
Shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B is a golf swing sequence demonstrating a very common error referred to as xe2x80x9creverse pivot.xe2x80x9d As shown in FIG. 1A, the right knee extends causing the golfer to shift weight to the left side on the take-away. As shown in FIG. 1B, this causes a xe2x80x9creverse pivotxe2x80x9d forcing the golfer to go to the right side on the downswing making reproducible contact with the ball virtually impossible. In an ideal and controlled swing, the weight should be predominantly on the left side of the golfer (at point B) at the midpoint of the downswing. However, as shown in FIG. 1B), because of the flexion of the right knee and concomitant reverse pivot, the majority of the weight is on the right side (at point A).
Other swing faults include right knee lateral sway, vertical motion, excessive lower body motion in the short game, and extra long swings. Right knee lateral sway, like reverse pivot, is a common fault preventing complete turn and loading of the right side. Vertical motion is the rising xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d on the take-away and dropping xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d on the downswing. This swing fault prevents solid club face-ball contact. A major fault with the xe2x80x9cshort game,xe2x80x9d i.e. chipping and putting, is excessive lower body motion during the swing. Even professional golfers devote a significant amount of time trying to resolve the motion problems in the short swing. Finally, there is no question that the current trend in professional golf is to shorten and compact the golf swing. In this regard, many golfers improperly overextend their swing resulting in extra long swings that compromise the ball control associated with short and compact swings.
The prior art devices and methods related to controlling the swing of a golfer have failed to address and resolve the specific concerns noted above. Moreover, although there are a number of golf training devices purporting to address some issues relating to the golf swing, these prior art devices are often unwieldy and include multi-strap hand/leg braces that are uncomfortable and require an unacceptable amount of time to properly adjust and position. In addition, these prior art devices fail to provide a reliable, accurate, and convenient adjustment mechanism that enables a golfer to set the appropriate angle of knee flexion. The prior art has also failed to provide for a method of controlling the swing of a golfer that can be easily and conveniently employed in a round of golf such that a golfer can adjust the angle of knee flexion throughout a round of golf depending on the particular golfer and environmental conditions.
The difficulties and limitations suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which demonstrate that although significant attention has been devoted to controlling the swing of a golfer, the prior art devices and techniques will admit to worthwhile improvement.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus and method which will obviate or minimize difficulties of the type previously described.
It is another general object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus and method for controlling and stabilizing the swing mechanics of a golfer in order to ensure a reliable, consistent, controlled, and safe golf swing.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus and method for stabilizing the right knee (the left knee for left handed golfers) of a golfer such that a critical knee flexion angle is maintained throughout the golf swing.
It is another specific object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus and method for controlling the swing of a golfer such that the weight of the golfer is properly transferred during the take-away, impact, and follow-through phases of the golf swing.
It is yet another specific object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus and method for controlling the swing of a golfer such that the right hand side (left hand side for left handed golfers) of the golfer is properly loaded for impact.
It is still another specific object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus and method for controlling the swing of a golfer in order to reduce right knee lateral sway, vertical motion, excess lower body motion during the short game, and extra long swings.
It is still yet another specific object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus for controlling and stabilizing the swing of a golfer that can be easily and conveniently adjusted and positioned on the leg of the golfer during a golf training session or a competitive round of golf.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide for a novel method of controlling the swing of a golfer that can be easily and conveniently employed in a round of golf such that a golfer can adjust the angle of knee flexion throughout the round depending on the particular golfer and environmental conditions.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide for a method of controlling the swing of a golfer that can be easily and conveniently employed in a round of golf such that a golfer can lock his/her knee at a selected and optimum angle of flexion in preparation for a swing and unlock his/her knee to allow unrestricted ambulation for walking to the next swing position.
A novel apparatus and method for controlling and stabilizing the swing mechanics of a golfer is disclosed. More specifically, an apparatus for and method of stabilizing the right knee (the left knee for left handed golfers) of a golfer such that a critical knee flexion angle is maintained throughout the golf swing, the weight of the golfer is properly transferred, and the right hand side (left hand side for left handed golfers) is properly loaded for a reliable, consistent, controlled, and safe golf swing. The apparatus for controlling and stabilizing the swing mechanics of a golfer comprises upper and lower leg support members and an adjustable hinge assembly that is centered on the plane of the knee flexion axis and that will accommodate variable degrees of flexion depending on golfer specific conditions (e.g. height, arm and leg length, weight, etc.) and environmental conditions (course conditions, ball lie, playing hazards, etc.). The adjustable hinge assembly operates in both a locked position mode that prevents the knee from flexing and an unlocked position mode that permits unrestricted ambulation. The method for controlling and stabilizing the swing mechanics of a golfer comprises selecting an optimum knee flexion angle, locking the knee at the selected angle, approaching the ball in preparation for a golf swing, and swinging the club through all phases of the golf swing (e.g. take-away, impact, and follow-through). The method further comprises unlocking the knee to permit unrestricted ambulation for walking to the next swing position then selecting an additional knee flexion angle (that may be the same or different as the first depending on golfer and environmental conditions) and locking the knee at the selected angle.